


You'll Lose the Blues (And You May Lose Your Heart)

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Chapter 1: Kanan and Hera dance after a mission.Chapter 2: Chopper shows Jacen something from a long time ago.





	1. Make Room On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and chapter titles come from "How Bout A Dance" from Bonnie and Clyde: The Musical. I've adored this song for a really long time, and have wanted to write something inspired by it for a while. 
> 
> This was written as pure self-indulgence that I decided to share! So I hope you enjoy! <3

Hera was on edge after the last supply run. She and Kanan knew that it would be a close call, but it had been much closer she wanted it to be, and now even after they had gotten off the planet the sector of the galaxy they were in was far from safe. 

She charted the hyperspace course and got the Ghost started, making sure that the shields were on. Chopper agreed to watch for a while so she could take a quick break. 

Hera went to her bunk for a minute to clear her mind. She brushed herself off and unzipped the torso of her flightsuit. She tied the arms of her flightsuit around her waist, exposing the tanktop she wore underneath. She took off her goggles and set them on the nightstand beside her bunk. 

She decided that she’d better function, or at least stay awake, with another cup of caf. She walked to the galley, made a pot, and poured some for herself, her mind not even processing what she was doing. She was in a blurry haze, and nothing was clear. And that’s when the rock music started playing. Extremely loud. Extremely noticeable. 

Hera looked up and set her cup down on the counter with an exasperated sigh, turning around. 

She had a fair idea of where the music was coming from, considering there were only two other crew members on the ship, and she was fairly sure Chopper wasn’t interested in listening to the radio. But that was still an assumption.

Hera rubbed her temples and went to go find Kanan, wherever he was. 

Luckily, it wasn’t hard to follow the loud trail of heavy rock music until she came upon the common room. She walked in.

Sure enough, Kanan was lounging on the couch, radio on the table, his head propped with a hand while he stared down at his bare feet. He had obviously showered recently - his hair was still damp, and he had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

He looked up when she entered. 

Hera gestured to the radio. “Really?”

“I found it in a storage closet.” The rock song suddenly reached its chorus, making it even more loud and blaring. 

“Could you turn it down, love?”

He nodded, already moving to the dials. “Sorry. You alright, Hera?”

“I’m just tired after today.”

Kanan nodded. “I’ll change it.”

“You don’t have to change it, I was just asking that you turn it down. I don’t particularly care what you listen to.” But the more she thought about it, Kanan wasn’t even a huge fan of the loud music he had been listening to, so she was unsure why he was listening to it in the first place.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll change it.” Kanan swung his legs over the edge of the couch so that he was sitting upright, and began to fiddle with the controls. Hera had planned to leave after he turned it down, but now her feet were practically rooted to the floor.

It was at that moment that Hera realized she was staring, and she looked away and down to her bare feet. She went to the couch and sat next to him.

And then it hit her. “You played that station to get my attention so that I would come down here, didn’t you?”

Kanan paused. “Maybe.” He went back to fiddling with the dials. 

She couldn’t help but smile to herself.

A chill ran down Hera’s spine in the cold air of the room. Kanan noticed this, and extended his free arm. She crawled into his embrace, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Here, I think I’ve found a channel.” Hera’s head turned to the radio. Slower music was playing now. Dancing songs. 

“I like this one,” Kanan said. He leaned back into the seat. His foot tapped slowly and to the beat.

“I don’t think I’ve heard it before,” Hera replied. 

“You haven’t?”

Hera racked her brain. “Can’t remember having heard it anywhere.”

“That'a surprising. They play it everywhere. But I don’t mind, it’s a good song.”

“A good song to dance to?” Hera laughed. 

“Yep.” Kanan remained nonchalant.

“Never danced before,” Hera said, but she didn’t know what moved her to say that.

“You haven’t?”

“Nope.” She looked up at him to see him smiling. “Hey, don’t laugh.”

“I’m not!” Kanan, slid his arm out from around her, stood up, and offered a hand to her. 

Hera raised a brow. 

“I mean you don’t have to,” he continued, taking his hand away.

“No, no, I will.” She placed her hand in his, and he helped her stand up. “You’ll have to teach me.”

Kanan led her to an open space in the common room, and he guided her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I hope I’m doing it right,” Hera told him.

“You’re doing great.”

She snorted and rested her head on his chest, and he bent his head down to rest it on hers. They swayed to the gentle music, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, appreciating the warmth she felt. 

“I love you,” Kanan whispered. 

And after a beat, she whispered back, “I love you too.”

Hera wanted to stay here forever. Maybe she could forget for a little bit, and the Empire could be cast aside for just one night. And just for that moment, her exhaustion disappeared, replaced with that warm fuzz of tiredness. The one that made her just want to sleep warm in someone’s arms, feeling safe.

“I should be in the cockpit right now,” she said, but she stayed right where she was, with no intent of moving. One hand moved to play with the edges of his hair that had finally begun to dry. 

“We should do this more often,” Kanan said softly.

“Slow dance in the common room?”

“No, go out somewhere. On an actual planet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you out. Just let me know whenever you’re free.”

“I’ll hold you to that, love.”

Hera’s train of thought trailed away to Ryloth. “Sometimes my parents would do this. Well, just hold each other in their arms in the moment. In private of course, but I always watched.”

She felt Kanan kiss the top of her head again. “I miss that sometimes.”

“Would you ever go back?”

“Well, my mother is long gone and you know what happened between me and my father, so... I think I’ll just stay in the present."

And once the song ended, Kanan sighed. But as they released from their embrace, he caught her hand and slipped his fingers in between hers. He spun her around with his hand a pivot point, and he caught her in that same position with his arms around her waist. She placed a hand on the back of his neck, and reached up to his face with her other, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

Hera’s and Kanan’s gazes were locked on each other, and she leaned up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes to kiss him on the lips, warm and sweet. She lost track of time, staying there as long as she could as his arms tightened around her. 

But they separated, and Kanan looked behind her. “Oh _kriff_ …”

Hera turned her head to find Chopper grumbling in the doorway behind them. 

They let go. 

_You should be in the cockpit._

"Yes, I know Chop,” Hera said, brushing herself off and turning to the doorway. 

“Well, I should retire for the night. Night Hera.”

She really didn’t want to part. There was some part of her mind just telling her to stay. “Night Kanan.”

Hera sighed and left with Chopper to go to the cockpit to review the hyperspace course. She was cold again but she could still feel the touch of his hands on her waist.

_I find that sort of display uncharacteristic for you._

Hera snapped out of her thoughts. “What do you mean?”

_You seem to have a disease._

Hera stopped in her tracks and looked down at her droid. “What in the world are you talking about?”

_Love. Its symptoms seem to make you act strangely. You’ve become more distracted, more in tune to your emotions…_

“Chop, it’s not a disease. I’m fine.”

_It isn’t impossible to go to a medcenter for a routine health checkup. I could schedule one for you._

“I appreciate the thought, but I do think I’m okay.”

They finally reached the cockpit, and Chopper moved to the control panel.

_While you were busy, I’ve found that some repairs are also needed._

“Wonderful.” She grabbed the toolbox. “I’ll get to it now. While I do this, run a diagnostic, will you, Chop?”

Chopper grunted a ‘yes.’ _I hope love will not impede you from repairs._

“Ha ha,” Hera replied as she sat down and maneuvered her way to under the controls.

And that’s when Chopper made a comment so inappropriate that she promptly threw her wrench at him. It missed, but she heard him laugh as he moved to the panel at the other end of the room. 

_I suppose love affects your throwing arm as well._


	2. Lift Your Spirits

Jacen gave a sigh as he set down the wrench in the toolbox and crawled out from underneath the control panels. The front of his pants were completely splotched with grease.

“Fixed the issue,” he told Chopper. 

Chopper grumbled. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re welcome.”

Jacen gave a sigh and dropped into the pilot’s chair, burying his face in his hands. His mother hadn’t been back to the Ghost in a little less than a full rotation. He was beyond anxious at this point. He just wanted her to come home. 

Chopper noticed his anxiousness and rolled over to him.

_What’s the issue?_

“What do you think?” he asked.

_She’s always been like that. From what I hear, the bulk of her assignments will be over soon._

Jacen groaned. “I know, Chop, but it doesn’t make me less worried.”

The last time he saw her she was completely exhausted and almost immediately headed to bed. She was asleep by the time Jacen got dinner ready. The Rebellion had been over for almost 15 years, but the military of the New Republic was anything but slowing down. 

Chopper moved closer to him. _Is there anything else bothering you?_

Jacen could go on and on. 

_You worry about your mother despite the fact that the last time you slept was over a rotation ago. You’ve dozed, but you also need a full night’s rest. You have to take care of yourself too._

Jacen let that sink in for a moment until he finally admitted why he had tried to avoid sleep.

“I had a weird dream,” Jacen replied. 

_Have you shared it with anyone?_

“Nah. Was too busy.” Or maybe he just didn’t want to share it.

_I would like to hear._

Jacen sighed and leaned back in the pilot’s seat. Chopper was his oldest friend. He could trust him. “It was with my dad. He was there, and he was talking to me.”

He racked his brain, trying to remember the details. 

“We were watching the sunrise. I can’t remember our conversation well… But it did feel real.”

Chopper didn’t reply, but looked like he was contemplating something.

“Damn it, Chopper,” he began, perhaps more forceful and angrily than he had liked it to be. “I wish I got to know him. I wish he was still around.”

_We all do._

Chopper turned away from him for a second, obviously concentrating his circuits on doing something. Jacen rested his eyes again.

The droid turned back to him, this time with a frozen hologram.

“What’s this?”

_Something from a long time ago._

Jacen looked up to see his mom and dad in a blue, glitchy hologram. His mother was much younger, and his dad didn’t have the full beard or the pale eyes that he did in Sabine’s mural. They were in each other’s arms, dancing to music that Jacen could not hear. They were happy. 

And there it was easy to see the pure love between them. She loved him. And he loved her. 

He put his elbows on his knees, propping up his head as he watched.

And then in the glitchy blue of the hologram, they kissed.

“That’s enough, Chop,” he laughed. Chopper turned it off.

_That was the end anyway. I do hope you liked it._

“I- I did. Thank you.”

_You’re most welcome._

Jacen sighed. "I should get some rest. See you in a couple hours, Chop.”

Chop murmured and Jacen left the cockpit, thinking to himself. Something about seeing his parents there made him feel something he hadn’t felt in an extremely long time. Seeing them like that was crazy to him; they were young, and that was long before his dad died and he was born. 

He began to silently cry to himself in the hallway and without thinking. But whether those tears were happy or sad, he didn’t know. Maybe both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
